


Blue Tangs-Solangelo AU

by Clary_the_Ravenclaw



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Oh My God, cause i mean who f is this dory chick?, do they make whale noises together, god im so jealous of her, he gavee me his number, he smilded, i actually just died, is she this hot guys girlfirend, is this a date, it better be, nico s just really confused, oh shit, shorterthenyourdick, solangelo, wait hes probably not even gay nico calm the fuck down, will and hazel being very smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clary_the_Ravenclaw/pseuds/Clary_the_Ravenclaw
Summary: In where Will is convinced the blue tangs speak whale, Nico is just really confused cause who tf is dory, and Hazel is being as smol as ever. 
Based on the prompt off tumblr "We're at the aquarium and you keep trying to speak whale to the blue tangs".





	

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is also posted on my fanfiction.net acount, under the username Clary-the-Ravenclaw. I also have a wattpad, Cary_the_Ravenclaw, so if you wanna check it out you can. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, hope you enjoy.

Nico stood by the large glass tank, looking at all the fish happily swimming throughout the pieces of coral and seaweed. Hazel stood besides him, excitedly rambling about all the pretty fish, and giving them all names even though she couldn't tell which fish was which as they all looked the same.  
“And that one's name is Freud, and he doesn't like that fish over there very much because he stole his girlfriend. The girlfriend stealers name is Lee”, she said pointing at two fish. Nico just nodded, agreeing with whatever the girl said. His attention was stolen away when he heard someone making obnoxious noises that sounded like a dying cat. He looked to the left of him to see a boy much taller then him standing by a tank full of blue tangs. It took him a moment to realize that the noises were coming from him.  
“I'll be right back Hazel”, Nico said turning and walking toward the guy who was now using hand motions to go along with the dying cat noises. 

“Um excuse me what are you doing? You do know that you sound like a dying cat right?”, Nico asked. The guy stopped and turned toward Nico, and Nico's breath hitched at how attractive the guy was. He hadn't been able to see him up close until now, and wow. The guy had fluffy blonde hair, freckles splattered on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, and his eyes, his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue.  
“Oh Hello! I was just having a lovely conversation with these fish”, the guy said gesturing to the large tank of blue tangs. Nico scrunched up his nose.  
“And how does one have a conversation with fish by making dying cat noises”, he asked confused. The guy threw his head back out let out a loud laugh, Nico decided he liked the guys laugh.  
“They weren't dying cat noises, they were whale noises”, he said, as if that justified what he was doing. When Nico still looked confused the man sighed dramatically. “Don't you know that blue tangs can speak whale?”  
“I'm sorry I wasn't aware”, Nico muttered sarcastically.  
“Finding Nemo? Dory?” Nico pursed his lips and shook his head.  
“Never seen them”, he said. The man gasped, and placed a hand over his heart.  
“Did you just not have a childhood?” Nico laughed awkwardly.  
“Yaaa… I'm just going to go. Continue-” he made some sort of weird hand motions toward the man and the blue tangs “whatever this is.”  
“Wait!” the man brought a piece of crumpled paper from his back pocket, ad shoved his hand in his front pocket, bringing it back out holding a short stubby pencil. He lifted up his knee, bringing it towards his chest and placing the paper on it,scribbling something down. He handed Nico the slip of paper, and Nico glanced down at it. “It's my number, call me and we can set up a date for us to watch Finding Nemo together! Im Will by the way”, he said smiling at Nico. Nico just nodded and walked back over to Hazel, slowly starting to regret less and less coming to this aquarium.


End file.
